Punk Chocolate
by The Blonde One
Summary: Sophie, the adopted punk child in the Yagami family, is sick of waiting for news on the kira case after a man who held her hostage is killed, she eventually gets her chance, after she's kid napped by a certain blonde haired chocolate fanatic.MelXOC-later
1. well, lets kick it!

**Hiiiii! umm, well, it's been a while, sorry about that, i've been busy, but as usual, I don't own Death Note or Gerard Way (the singer of My Chemical Romance) i only own my people, Sophia and Nate, so enjoy and review, please, and thank you!!!! **

"_mommy…?" I whimpered, walking into the room, petting my stuffed piggy, "mommy, bacon has a hole in his foot." mommy wasn't anywhere around, not that I saw, so I ventured deeper into the dark room, and saw that mom's balcony door was open, so I ran over to it and saw her standing in her favorite dress, a lilac dress with capped sleeves and white lacing under the bust. "mommy?" _

_She turned around and smiled sorrowfully at me. "hello, Sophie." she said, hiding something behind her back. "what are you doing out of bed? Did you have a nightmare?" she asked._

_I shook my head, "Bacon has a hole in his foot, mommy." I put the stuffed pig over my head for her to see. "He said it hurts him."_

"_I see." she said, "I'll sew it up in the morning, baby." she said, hugging me. "I'm going to have to leave for a little bit, okay? Can you be a big girl and take care of Nathan for me until the baby sitter gets here?" she asked._

_Me, being three at the time, nodded enthusiastically. "Me can do it, mommy!" I said._

"_Good, thank you Sophie." she said smiling, "Now go to bed, please." I nodded and sauntered off. But half way down the hall, I decided to go and tell mom goodnight._

_I heard a loud bang and ran to tell mommy. But when I got there, she was in a puddle of blood. Blood that was seeping onto her dress, the floor, and over to me in the door way._

I woke up, used to this frequent night mare, and wiped my eyes. "Time to start another day, Sophie." I said, climbing out of bed, and ruffling my jet-black, messy, razor cut hair, and picking bacon up off the floor. I'm fourteen now, and living with my god father, Sochiro Yagami, and his family. "Wake up, Sayu." I said, turning her lamp on. I do this every morning , because we share a room.

"Mmm, Sophie, it's too early for this." she complained, "Can't you _ever_ sleep in?" she asked, pulling her pink pillow over her face.

"Nope, sorry." I said, poking her on the tummy, "Get up or Light gets your shower time." I threatened. This got her up though. She bounded up and out of the room to get her shower.

I walked down the hall a little bit and opened the door to Nate and Light's room. "Nate." I whispered, tip toeing over to his bed, so I wouldn't wake up Light, but he switched on his lamp and smiled at me, "I try so hard to mot wake you up 'til after Sayu gets out of the shower, and every time I come in here you're sitting up, ready to pound me about breakfast." I said.

"Yeah." he said, smiling still, but that smile faded, into a more somber look, "Soph, did you have that dream again?" he asked. I nodded. "You have that dream every night, don't you?"

Again, I nodded, not wanting to continue this interrogation, I moved quietly over to my little brother and woke him up. "C'mon, Nate, time to get up." He sat up, and stretched, then fell back onto the bed and went back to sleep. "Nate." I said firmly, "Get you're a-rear out of bed, now." I said, catching myself before I said anything that I'd later regret.

"But, Sophiiiiiiie!" he whined, swing his legs over the side of the bed, and, reluctantly, standing up.

"Light, please make sure that he gets dressed and all that jazz." I said, walking out of their room.

As I went down stairs, I smelled the food that Sochiko Yagami, my god mother, was making for Sayu's and Nate's lunches. "Good morning, dear." she said, putting the food into closing containers, "How was your sleep?"

Terrible, I wanted to say but I lied and told her that it was good, and then sat down at the table, and fixed a bowl of cereal. It was gross generic bran flakes, so I just kept making it plop into the bowl from my spoon.

Plop.

Plop. Eew. I sighed and took a bite. Today is going to be long, I can tell. I swallowed and grabbed my jacket from the chair to my left, and slipped it on over my white tank top.

I finished my food and went up stairs to change, not worrying about a shower this morning, because I took one last night. I opened my side of the closet, and grabbed my uniform, and my cell phone from my night stand, then headed back down the steps.

I saw Nate leave the room, fully dressed (thank God) and still slightly asleep. "Wake up, zombie boy." I said, flicking him on the back of the head, causing him to glare at me.

"I hate having older sisters, at least Light is cool." he said, walking down the stairs. I, on the other hand, went back to Light's room, where he was muttering something under his breath.

"We're having cereal," I said, stopping in the door way, "the gross kind." He glanced at me, slightly startled. "Did I scare you?" I asked as he stood up and started walking through the door way, and flicked me on the forehead. "Ow."

"Some day, Sophia, you may be able to catch Kira." and with that, he continued down the hall.

Catch Kira? What the freak? I'm not so sure I want to catch a killer, but now my head hurts, so I went into my room again and put my uniform on.

I'm a freshman in high school, I go to school with Light, and he's not to happy about some of his 'class mates' hitting on me, especially the ones who have known me since I moved into the Yagami household. I love high school, it's just the horrible uniforms and the teachers, but we only have like, I dunno, a week left, so I'm willing to wait it out, and hopefully, without beating the crap outta someone.

I slid my nine jelly bracelets on, ready to go to school for a change, knowing that I could dodge my last class and meet up with some of my friends, and possibly go to Nana's house and ogle at pictures of Gerard Way while blaring his music and reading the news on Kira, and stuff like that.

I just hope we don't have to worry about that gang that's been hanging around town, I've been talking to my crew, and they say that the other girls keeps starting crap with them, and I tell them that they should act above it. Even though Akira has told me that they were planning to rob some place today, so I'm packing my street clothes to wear after class in case they actually do and I need to make a quick escape.

"Light! Sophie!" yelled Sochiko, "Time for school!!" I groaned, zipped my bag, and plastered a fake, satisfying smile on my face. Finally, time to leave.

**yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! you finished, well, tell me what you liked and what could be better, 'cause i really would like to know exactly what you think, lol, well thanks for reading, more is on the way!!!! And my chapters are going to be all around in time, after maybe the third chapter, because, i want to establish relationships in the Yagami family and the task force and all that fun, wonderful stuffs, so tell me what you guys think!**


	2. Gun Shots and Pocketrockets

**So... I've been working on this... for a while... It's kind of not the best... but I think my Mello is petty awesome... He says the F word alot... please review, and be nice about what ever you have to say (: Peace out Banana Boats!**

"Uhm, hey Light?" I said, barely glancing at him, "Can we stop for actual food, the cereal was disgusting." He laughed and we ventured across the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xXxMello's~povxXx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted at the 'greatest detective in the world' "MATT AND I COME ALL THIS WAY JUST TO DO TASKS WHILE YOU HAVE THAT LITTLE TWIRP, NEAR, DOING _BIG_ FREAKING CASES? SERIOUSLY?" he just sat there, sipping his coffee, "WELL?"

"Yes, well? Are you going to ask Watari for money, or are you going to pay for the cake out of your own pocket?" he said as emotional as a dead person. "I'm assuming you haven't much, even between the two of you, I still strongly doubt it." He said slurping his next sip. UGH!

"C'mon Matt. Lets get the fuck there so we can get back faster, ugh." I said storming out, dragging Matt behind me as he played some game on his DS. Watari was RIGHT there holding the money out, and told me to be careful… watch out for petty criminals… keep an eye out for stuff… the usual. "Yeah, okay." I said, sighing and shoving the money in my hoodie pocket and walking on, not waiting for Matt to catch up.

The bakery was about two minutes away, and right as we saw it, I spotted Light Yagami and Sophie Yagami walking into the building. Shouldn't they be on their way to school? I mean sure, Sophie skips class, but it's not this early and Light would never consent to it.

Seriously, I may not be the biggest advocate of traditional schooling and all, but still….she's like what? 14? Okay, well, I'm only like a year and a half older from what I can guess, but damn, and why does L suspect _them_? She's so… tiny…and he looks like a suck-up… "Lets go." I said to Matt, as we approached the door.

It opened with a ring… Do all these shops have a little bell thingy? I just stopped to glance around the small little café, meeting the eye of this disgusting looking man, who winked at me, and sneered. I just rolled my eyes and walked past him, pulling my friend along. Creepy pedophile. "Matt, please get this shit over with, you were listening to what he wanted…" I muttered, handing him the money and taking his gameboy. While pretending to play Mario Kart whatever, I watched the scumbag who winked at me.

He was staring at the Yagami girl, Sophie I think… but anyway… he was watching her like Matt does a computer screen…that's pretty intense, if I might add… She was just chatting away at her brother, not even noticing the fact that some pedo-bear is staring her down. "Light, can I have the chocolate thingy right there?" she said, he voice making me look at her, catching her eye as I looked up.

Looking at her now, it was easy to tell that she and Light weren't related, and if they were, it was distant. She had very American feature. She had large brown eyes, with a red tint to them, and it looked as if she could cry at any moment. She had retainers in her snakebites, hard to see but definitely there… "Mels, c'mon. Let's go…" said Matt, she smiled, and looked back at her brother. "OH MAH GLOD DUDE, YOU HAVE A TOTAL BONER." He said as soon as we got out of the doors.

'Shiiiiiit.' I thought to myself….pulling my jacket down a little attempting to hide it. "Did you just say 'glod'?" I asked?

Matt started to answer, but he was interrupted by the creeper running to his car, dragging the Yagami girl with a gun to her head. "STAY AWAY!" he yelled glaring at me. I looked at her… she didn't look scared, she looked…well, it was a mix of disgust and of being ROYALY pissed off… "Oh. Fuck no." I hissed, grabbing someone's bike and pedaling after the car. 'Damn pedo-fag mother effer bastard douche monkey AND A HALF!' I yelled mentally, wanting to beat the hell outta the guy driving the damn car for kidnapping someone who did nothing but go for breakfast, AND RUIN MY MORNING EVEN MORE! GAH! Damn him!

And the next thing that's pissing me off about this is he's not even worrying about me behind him! Way to make me feel insignificant and make you look like a stupid ass hole, ass hole. Damn! I followed this guy at full speed for about 5 minutes 'til he turned into some alley way far ahead of me. "DAMMIT!" I yelled. Pedaling faster, only to find that, he had ditched the car and taken the Yagami girl with him. "FUCKER!" I yelled again, I really need to work on that…but, NOW'S NOT THE TIME!

I threw the bike down and ran to the car, I smelled something sweet and felt something squish under my chucks…. "Chocolate?" I said to myself, seeing the stuff smeared on the bottom of my shoe. I scanned the ground quickly, finding two more pieces, one a few feet away, and the other at a large door. Tch, so cliché…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xXxSophie'sPoVxXx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Geez, this man's an idiot… a smelly one too… I mean, how does he fail to notice the fact that there are bits of my damn delicious chocolate bar falling to the ground every few feet? Or that we were being followed by a dude on a bike for most of the way? Geez, I hope Blondie finds my trail… and I hope it's not too much farther; I'm almost out of chocolate.

After being pushed down a _really_ long corridor for, oh, I don't know… five minutes, I dropped another chunk of chocolate as he shoved me into a room. "WHAT THE FREAK, MAN?" I shouted finally, breaking free from him. "IF YOU'RE GONNA KIDDNAP ME, AT LEAST DO IT RIGHT….AND TAKE A SHOWER FIRST." I said, practically steaming. "Now, why the hell do you want me? Sex? Ransom? Chocolate?... ANSWER ME, BITCH!" I shouted… geez… I'm mean…

"Heh heh, I'm doing this for media… money… and hey, you're a cutie." He said smiling creepily, showing his browning teeth and gaps. "Well, the police are obviously looking for you… seeing as who your father is."

"Freak." I said, glancing at the door. "And yes, they're on their way… hear them running down the hall?" I said, hearing the sound of someone running like crazy towards us.

"'Bout time." He said, pulling a gun on me and putting me in a headlock…what'd he do, get this from manga? Well, what ever he did, his grip is really tight and that gun is really cold. The door handle jiggled a little, not wanting to open for the person on the other side…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mello's POV… again…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slammed into the door; I was going to help her dammit. I don't care if it gets me in a lot of trouble with L or what ever, but I'm going to do this. I have to; it's my service to society or what not. When I finally got the door open, he had her in headlock with a revolver to her head. She was trying to wiggle out, but to no avail. Damn it! She still looked a little P.O'd….maybe a little more scared, you can't blame her really. Being at gunpoint isn't my favorite activity either…it's not even in my least favorite's list. Any way…

"Wow…" he said, looking at me… "This kid couldn't even bruise me!"… Tch, Dick. "What ever. Now I have two." He said throwing her to the ground.

She caught herself on her knees and sat down, pulling the bag that she had on her back to her lap. "You are so bad at this!" she said, yanking a pair of skinny jeans out of her bag. "Blondie, get over here, please…"

"What are you doing?" yelled the guy, pointing his gun at her. "You ain't even scared? Look- Gun. Gun plus trigger mean ow." He said yanking the bag away. "Put the damn pants down, girlie." She dropped them, holding a butterfly knife…

"Sophia…" I muttered… shaking my head, and making my way for her as she spun it open. "SOPHIA MARIE YAGAMI, PUT THE WEAPON DOWN." That certainly got her attention… which totally back fired…

"How the hell…?" she stood there gaping at me as the old guy went for a shot….

The next things all happened rather slowly, starting with a click and ending with a scream….


End file.
